


【盾冬】深藏于海

by nanxun



Category: Marvel Captain America Steve Rogers James "Bucky" Barnes
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 06:28:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15551691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanxun/pseuds/nanxun
Summary: 蛇盾×鹿队的pwp巴基性冷淡，俩人并未承认过恋爱关系。





	【盾冬】深藏于海

【盾冬】深藏于海 Rating explicit Rape/Non-Con M/M 一个pwp，蛇盾/鹿队 美国队长躺在床上，他累坏了。 不久之前他还对史蒂夫抱怨过他半夜睡觉总是压到自己被子，还得一点点从他怀里把东西扯过来。现在他缩成一团，这间屋子的温度有点低，后脑勺一阵阵的发痛。 让他好好想想发生了什么。 最好的朋友背叛了他，当众人还没搞清楚状况的时候就被扔进了九头蛇的监狱。然后事情开始往难以想象的地方走去了。 巴恩斯受到的待遇不错，独门独户的一间密室，接触不到光亮也听不见声音 他甚至觉得空气里也布满了探头。 这样过去了不知道多久，巴恩斯开始幻想自己是不是已经被冷冻起来了，活跃的只是他的神经而已。他认为该死的九头蛇给他打了什么药剂让他失去行动能力，就连思考也变得缓慢。 当那个人踏进这间小屋子里的时候巴基后悔了，他希望自己继续被扔在这里，最好不要有人来管他。这让人作呕的组织又想出来什么法子来折磨他了?他又要作为没有思想的战争机器为他们效劳了? 不，这一切都不是他想要的。 进入这间屋子的男人从背后搂住巴基的腰，这让巴基下意思的反抗并且反应强烈的想要挣脱。腰窝在隔着一层衣服的触摸下开始隐隐的有一丝不适的痒意。 “该死的动刑吧好不好?别再猥亵老子了，你就这么管不住你自己的老二?” 巴基蓄足了力跟刚刚对他动手的人扭打起来，结果头被摁在地上，眼睛附近蹭破了皮流出来的液体让他睁不开眼睛。 他是绝对不会对一个男人硬的，对这种事情巴恩斯格外的有把握。 这件事只有史蒂夫·罗杰斯知道。那还是在巴基和朋友们住在布鲁克林的时候，拥有无尽活力的少年们早都开始对漂亮的女孩们心生爱意，胆大的孩子主动邀约，让一群朋友在旁边羡慕的眼红。 巴基有喜欢的女孩子，也约过会亲过嘴。但是他不和任何一个人上床。 这是一种情感表达，史蒂夫。我跟姑娘们接吻是因为我想告诉她们我对她有好感。不你说的不对，我不是害怕跟她们滚到床上还是地摊上做爱，这种事情不会给我带来快感。你能明白我的意思吗? 现在，史蒂夫相信了巴基的话。 很明显的可以感受到他手掌抚摸过后的地方绷紧了肌肉，滑到他的腿间，没有反应。他回忆着作为冬兵的巴基的模样，没有自主思想，听从命令的时候温顺的像只小鹿，被惩罚过后那不明所以显得可怜巴巴的眼神。 管他呢，我想他想了不知道有多长时间了。 他在发抖。 这是史蒂夫进入他的时候感受到的。被迫伏在自己身下的男人恨不得把头埋在臂弯里，手指抠挖着粗糙的地面，如果现在能把灯打开的话一定可以看见指甲里淤起的血。巴恩斯眉头紧皱着把眼睛闭上，只稍稍睁开一点点缝隙。喉咙里发出类似强忍着咳嗽的声音。 他试图收缩内壁来缓解刺痛，刺痛可能是因为某个地方被扯裂了，这让他数次想侧过身子逃跑。小房间就这么大，他哪也逃不掉。 天呐让他死去吧，与其受这样的折磨还不如痛痛快快的把他推到洗脑椅上。 “这一点也不有趣，真的。” 史蒂夫因为他的身体沦陷了，他的理智消磨在了对美与丑灵与肉的思想狂潮之中。现在他只想和身下的人一起陷入极乐的快感。 对于巴恩斯来说，他已经猜到了是谁在侵犯他。猜这个字眼不太准确，这种无形般存在的联系很难让人琢磨的透，不过他就是确信就是知道就是认定，无可置疑。 他现在接近灵魂飞离自己的状态，仿佛是他自己正悬浮于半空中看着这场荒唐的性事，看着自己被昔日友人强迫。 根本没有那种对于初涉禁忌的刺激感觉，也没有情爱到深处升起的快意。只有胸口传来的窝火和腰部以下的刺痛感。 史蒂夫让巴基坐在自己身上，慢慢的让他一点一点的被吞噬，仔细感受自己赋予他的感觉。疼痛也好快乐也好，这些都是他的事情。 曾经的美国队长掐着挚友的脖子让他们二人紧密结合，巴恩斯被禁锢的喘不过来气。最后被灌满的感觉让他无比的想吐干呕，腿间湿哒哒的让他迷迷糊糊回想起妹妹第一次来例假，白花花的大腿被暗红色的血染上，是不是也是这种感觉。 现在是九头蛇的队长的史蒂夫用床单擦干净了自己，被丢在地上的单子全是擦拭痕迹的红色。


End file.
